For enhanced Machine-Type Communication (eMTC) technologies under consideration by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a 2 sub-carrier Pi/2 binary phase shift keying (BPSK) signaling mechanism has been agreed upon for eMTC 3GPP Release 15.
Pi/2 BPSK refers to a variation of BPSK modulation in which two different BPSK symbol constellations are alternatingly used to modulate data. The second constellation can be derived by rotating the first constellation by Pi/2 radians. 2 sub-carrier Pi/2 BPSK refers to an approach in which two different sub-carriers (e.g. out of a possible 12 sub-carriers in an LTE physical resource block) are used to transmit the data prepared in part using Pi/2 BPSK. Data is thus transmitted via only two out of the twelve subcarriers at a time. An input data stream can be multiplexed into two streams, which are processed together to drive the two sub-carriers.
To support technologies such as eMTC, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for further developments in the implementation of such 2 sub-carrier Pi/2 binary phase shift keying (BPSK) modulation in a communication system.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.